


Человек и кошка

by chibi_zoisy



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Animals, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoisy/pseuds/chibi_zoisy
Summary: "...судьба свела нас случайно..."





	Человек и кошка

**Author's Note:**

> ...судьба свела нас случайно, и я не считал, что ее привязанность ко мне вызвана моими достоинствами; скорее, я был для нее, если воспользоваться термином из физиологии, просто раздражителем, вызывавшим рефлексы и реакции, неизменными, будь на моем месте "..." любой другой, готовый оценить ее..  
>  В. Пелевин "Ника".

Телефон звонит. Раз, другой, третий. Пятый. Пауза в пять минут. Еще один звонок. И еще один.  
После двадцать третьего Штейн берет трубку:  
\- Слушаю.  
\- Вижу, что ты сейчас делаешь, - голос звучит словно откуда-то из глубины, временами его захлестывают, как волны, помехи и отрывки чужих разговоров. - Вижу, как ты собираешься выдернуть телефон из розетки.  
\- Возможно, - подтверждает Штейн и выпускает из рук провод, который только что машинально, не глядя, накручивал на запястье. - Напиши об этом докладную завучу.  
Телефон превращает смех в царапание, а фырканье - в шипение. Штейн не видит, но может поручиться - на другом конце планеты Азуса Юми сейчас поправляет очки.  
\- Ну и кто теперь поминает старое? Кстати, ко мне недавно Мария приезжала, помнишь, вы с ней еще, так вот, она говорит, что к ней недавно приехал стажер, очень милый Мастер, недавно из Академии, рассказывал, что Спирит у них читал основы БЖД, неужто этого раздолбая подпускают теперь к педагогическому процессу, а он еще и учеников тобой пугает: что, мол, живет в районе Крюкова Кладбища в темной-темной лаборатории шитый-перешитый человек и так далее. Правда?  
\- Что правда? - не сразу соображает Штейн. Помнит ли он, кто такая Мария? И что именно Азуса подразумевает под фразой "вы с ней еще"? В нынешнем потоке нет хороших боевых мастеров, и именно поэтому распределяют в основном по тихим уголкам - в Океанию, в частности. Спирит проводит в Академии куда больше времени, чем надо бы, и вызывается подменять - в основном молодых аспиранток. А еще он трепло, как всегда.  
\- Не придуривайся. Ты опять кого-то режешь?  
\- Вроде пока никого, - трубку Штейн не подумав взял перчаткой, а за то время, что держал у уха, с перчатки накапало на рукав и полилось почти до локтя. - Так, бальзамирую помаленьку.  
Надо провести телефонный провод прямо в прозекторскую, да все руки не доходят.  
\- ...А. Понятно. Если не режешь, то сидишь, пыришься в монитор и сажаешь зрение. Сколько уже?  
\- Минус два, - это если Штейн сидит и, по выражению Юми, пырится в монитор. Бывают еще моменты, когда видит он все даже слишком четко, но этих моментов он с некоторого времени старательно избегает. А чтобы их избежать... лучше и вправду сидеть перед монитором. Так оно безопаснее, а Юми тем временем продолжает что-то такое говорить насчет:  
\- ...регулярно питаться, чаще общаться с живыми людьми, а еще лучше - завести кого-то, о ком можно позаботиться. Ты меня слушаешь?  
\- Да-да, - похоже, половину полезных советов по обустройству своей жизни Штейн благополучно пропустил мимо уха. - И вам всего наилучшего, староста.  
\- Смотри у меня. Не возьмешь себя в руки - я сама как-нибудь тебя возьму на мушку.  
И гудки в трубке. Последняя фраза Штейну вполне понятна и шуткой не кажется. Хотя вряд ли Азуса будет приезжать из самого Токио только чтобы поохотиться на сбрендившего бывшего одноклассника. Скорее, это будет кто-нибудь другой, из тех, кто поближе.  
Дальше Штейн об этом не задумывается - не очень-то интересно. К тому же в списке Азусы точно был пунктик насчет "позитивного мышления".  
Хотите позитива - наберите 42-42-564 на любой зеркальной поверхности. Близкий вид Смерти взбодрит любого!  
\- Хаюшки? - отзывается голос из-под костяной маски. - А, это ты...  
\- Это кто? - из-за плеча черного балахона высовывается нечто рыжее, нечто помятое, нечто вразвалочку. - А... понятно.  
\- Как дела, Штейнечка? Тут Оружие твое знакомое привет передает.  
Спирит вяло делает ручкой. Шинигами машет перчаткой. Делают они это синхронно - почему?  
"Я только хотел уточнить, с каких это пор к моему имени все добавляют "а" и "понятно".  
\- Хотел уточнить, не требуюсь ли я сегодня.  
Шинигами работает без выходных, а значит все его внештатники - тоже. Достаточно этой причины, чтобы не задумываться над остальными.  
\- Конечно, иди, гуляй!  
\- Понятно, - понимает Штейн.  
\- Бай-бай! Клиенты подождут!  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - Штейн и не сомневался.  
\- Да, иди, найди себе кого-нибудь, - Спирит ворчит вроде как себе под нос, хотя прекрасно знает, что Штейну отлично все слышно.  
\- Всенепременно, - обычно и искать не надо. Иногда даже на дом привозят кого-нибудь в пластиковом мешке и с биркой на ноге.   
Спорные случаи, а также связанные с кражей души или магией - обычно проходят через него. Звонят еще - просят приехать на место. Посмотреть, что там с душой, или просто аутопсию провести в каком-нибудь местном гостеприимном морге. Пару раз даже случалось анатомировать на свежем воздухе. Не то, что бы очень интересно, но Штейн чувствует себя необходимым.  
То есть знает, что без крайней необходимости к нему бы ни за что не обратились.  
И на сегодня - кстати, какой день сегодня? Системные часы компьютера показывают 1 января 2000 года - потому что батарейку системной памяти сменить давно уже пора. К стене пришит февральский лист календаря, но последнее патанатомическое заключение Штейн писал пару дней назад, и вроде бы написал "Март". Анализы тогда показали высокое содержание алкоголя - значит, скорее всего, в выходные было дело. Вечер пятницы или субботы.  
Вывод: сегодня то ли понедельник, то ли вторник. Возможно, среда. Вряд ли четверг. И точно март. Точно больше никто не позвонит этой ночью. Можно пойти, проветриться.  
Перед уходом выключить компьютер, притушить недокурок в пепельнице. Спуститься в прозекторскую и капельницу с бальзамирующей смесью прикрутить, чтобы ткани трупа не перенасытились - планирует Штейн прогуляться на час-полтора, но мало ли.

***

Лоскутная Лаборатория располагается в аппендиксе редкой улочки из домов, которые делают вид, что это не их вытеснили за городскую стену, а они сами решили расположиться поближе к пустыне. Единственная мощеная булыжником дорога ведет мимо Крюкова Кладбища к городским воротам, делая по пути зигзаг через рощу, где деревья с крюками затянуты ползучей тыквой.  
Сейчас тыкв еще нет, а между веток слабо светится в сумерках тыквенный цвет. Цветы-граммофоны бледно-трупных оттенков покачиваются и чуть звенят. Кажется, по паре тактов чего-то популярного, но Штейн плохо разбирается в музыке и не может опознать мелодии.  
Пару раз Штейна пытаются схватить за ноги ползучие тыквенные усы, один раз - чьи-то дистрофичные лапы с когтями, но это все не всерьез. Стоит только остановиться и внимательно посмотреть через очки, и усы тут же сворачиваются, а лапы отдергиваются. Мол, извините, промашечка вышла.  
Темнеет, облака расходятся. Из-за городского холма сначала доносится глухое гыгыкание, затем на небо выползает жирная самодовольная Луна. Кажется, есть примета: чем больше народу умрет ночью - тем кровавее лунные зубы. Или наоборот? Так или иначе, у Луны до полуночи всегда рот чище.  
Еще не так давно Штейн был не прочь попытаться Луну препарировать и узнать, как всё это работает. Но не срослось - хотя бы потому, что нет для этого подходящего инструмента. Ну не скальпель же для этого брать, в самом деле. Штейн, может, и сумасшедший, но не идиот.  
Хотя иногда и сомневается в том, что нормально, а что нет.  
Вот, скажем, та компания у ворот. Вроде все спокойно, но время от времени кто-то ерзает, меняет позу, встает, переходит с места на место. Не болтают - только переглядываются и перемигиваются. Временами кто-то морщится, коротко кашляет. И видно, что любого чужака на части раздерут.  
Посреди этого, конечно же, всего одна девушка. То приблизится к одному ухажеру, то к другому, а то почти игривым жестом дает легкую оплеуху. Иногда - явно не очень легкую.  
"А, брачные игры", - понимает Штейн в очередной раз, что ничего в брачных играх не понимает. Просто может констатировать факт и пройти мимо.  
Вслед ему смотрят не менее шести пар глаз - желтых, зеленых. Раздается мяв, низкое урчание и шипение. Мелькают тени лап и хвостов.

***

Примерно через час у ворот уже никого нет. А у Штейна в руках пакет с...  
С разной ерундой, прости Шинигами. И ведь не в первый раз. Непременно зайдешь и купишь что-нибудь ненужное типа средненьких обезболивающих. И на кой черт ему сейчас лидокаин? Было бы кому делать эту анестезию - хоть общую, хоть эпидуральную.  
И новый брюшной скальпель заказал. Марка стали вроде нормальная, с дополнительным калением.  
Круглосуточные аптеки, определенно, зло.  
Возвращается Штейн в Лабораторию несколько растерянный. Норма - это когда то, чего сильно хочешь, но нельзя, заменяешь разной ерундой. Все вокруг так делают, это явно. Но почему только он понимает, что вся ерунда эта совершенно не помогает?  
Принять снотворные и лечь спать. Это тоже не поможет, но всё равно. То, что приснится - не в счет.  
И в этот момент в дверь Лаборатории стучат. Жест совершенно излишний - на распашных дверях нет замков. Сюда приходят либо в крайних случаях, либо тебя вносят вперед ногами - тоже, если подумать, случая крайнее не бывает.  
Но Штейн почему-то идет открывать.  
На пороге стоит она. Ростом Штейну едва до плеча, даже в сапогах на каблуках. Шляпа с лихо заломленной тульей сбилась набок, один рукав порван. Мордочка перекошена, в желтых глазах слезы.   
Та самая, что давеча у ворот была. Даже если не смотреть на торчащее из волос вполне кошачье ухо - то не перепутаешь с человеком. Уж очень душа специфическая у котов-оборотней.  
Кошки-оборотня и у кота, если точнее. Хотя в том мокнущем комке, который она держит на руках, уже сложно узнать кота. Просто кусок мяса в шерсти.  
\- Ыыыммяяя..по... по...мяя. Помогите.  
Штейн наклоняет голову набок, будто передразнивая то, что видит перед собой:  
\- Перебита шея. Лапа. Рёбра. Пока жив.  
Кошка переступает каблуками и всхлипывает уже без подвывания. Ждёт, произнесет ли Штейн ключевую фразу:  
\- Интересно.

***

Телефон звонит и звонит, и надо бы взять трубку. Тем более что Штейн, кажется, где-то потерял способность предугадывать, кто же трезвонит на этот раз.  
Зато точно знает, какое сегодня число – на серой стене Лаборатории календарь метр на полтора оказался неожиданно дельной вещью. Во-первых – большой, и всё издалека видно. Во вторых – информативный: тут и фазы Луны, и фазы Приливов Безумия, и даты затмений, и отметки сезонных распродаж.  
Календарь в основном фиолетовый, с уклоном в розовый и золотистый. И сегодня тридцатое апреля. С отметкой: «купить пластырь и средство от блох».  
\- Слушаю.  
\- Ты вообще что делаешь? – начинает Юми с места в карьер. – Ты чем думал, когда… То есть я, конечно, ожидала от тебя, но не такого!.. Это же...  
\- Напиши об этом докладную завучу, - Штейн уже понял, что разговор обещает быть длинным.  
В трубке становится потише. Юми собирается с дыханием для нового залпа, уже более кучного:  
\- Во-первых, это мерзко. Во-вторых, против правил. В-третьих… это же антисанитария!  
Штейн слушает мимо трубки, и отвечает невпопад, что, конечно, ушной клещ – это не очень мило, но не сказать, что очень мерзко. Что Шинигами такое пока не запрещал… И санитария в Лаборатории в пределах нормы.  
\- Тем более что ты сама советовала мне о ком-то заботиться.  
\- Я имела в виду птичку. Рыбку. Кактус. Или… какой-нибудь микроорганизм. Желательно одноклеточный. Что-то, что даже ты от большой заботы не сможешь разрезать на части.  
\- Ммм… ну, вот этот конкретный объект я разрезать не смог, потому что…  
\- Избавь меня от подробностей. Меня от них уже тошнит.  
\- …потому что не смог изловить, - этого Штейн рассказать не успевает, потому что ненароком падает со стула. Когда нашаривает с пола трубку – в ней глухая тишина. Можно и не дергать за провод – заранее ясно, что окончится он обгрызенным обрывком.  
Оживает зеркально-блестящая дверца стального шкафа. Смерть, как всегда заглядывает вовремя.  
\- Драсьте! А до меня тут дошли слухи…  
Слухи нагло ухмыляются рыжей мордой у Смерти из-за плеча.  
\- …что ты там кой-кого завёл!  
В соседней комнате что-то брякает. Кажется, шкаф с лабораторной посудой.  
\- Вроде как, - собирает себя с пола Штейн.  
\- И как оно?  
\- Жив пока. Пара царапин, ничего особенного.  
\- Охо-хо.  
\- Пара царапин на спине не считается! – Спирит опасливо поглядывает на Смерть, но удержаться не может. – А как она вообще?  
Откуда-то сверху доносится журчание воды. Сильное – как будто пустили воду из обоих кранов и душа на всю мощность.  
\- Ну... такая. Очень активная. Готовить любит. Здоровый организм, отличный метаболизм. Анализы в норме.  
Из кухни тянет палёным. Метаболизм и вправду отличный – ведь она может съесть даже собственную стряпню.  
\- Везёт тебе!  
\- Вроде как.  
\- И как же ты так ухитрился? Говорят, ты ей оказал неоценимую услугу!..  
\- Хо-хо, рассказывай-ка поподробнее, Коса Смерти! Это прикол?  
\- Еще какой. Значит, он ей таки сшил кота… все, что мог, сшил, а чего не доставало – взял не совсем от кота… кое-что очень даже не от кота. Особенно по размеру…  
Изображение в зеркале затуманивается, и остаток слов гаснет.

Штейн так и сидит на полу, потому что стул она укатила. Ей нравится стул – самая удобная мебель в Лаборатории. Нравится готовить. Нравится играть с телефонным проводом.  
Когда она принимает ванны, это соизмеримо с наводнением. Всюду валяются ее тряпки и пищащие игрушки. Приходит и уходит, когда заблагорассудится.  
Штейну аж завидно, хоть он в этом никогда не признается. Он бы недолго прожил, если бы делал что хотел и когда хотел. А у нее есть еще несколько кошачьих жизней. Которые она с удовольствием тратит на разную ерунду.  
Вроде этой неожиданной, бурной, очень скоро оканчивающейся, кошкиной благодарности. Или ей просто нужно получить некоторое необходимое для хорошего пищеварения количество ласки. Или еще что-то, чего Штейну уже точно не понять, да и не надо.  
Так или иначе, и уже очень скоро, она просто не придёт. Не захотелось – вот почему.  
А пока надо купить пластырь. И средство от блох.


End file.
